Portals of Time
by MoonFireFic
Summary: A misguided potion on Midwinter's Eve changes Merlin's life forever. Slightly crack-tastic crossover with Merlin/Torchwood/Highlander.


**Title: **Portals of Time  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings/Characters:** Merlin/Arthur, Guinevere, Methos, Ianto/Jack, Others  
**Notes:** My Slightly Cracky Fic Dedicated to the Fabulous **teachwriteslash**  
Crossover with Merlin/Torchwood/Highlander - Includes Merlin through S3 Ep2  
**Summary:** A misguided potion on Midwinter's Eve will change Merlin's life forever.  
**Disclaimer:** BBC drew them. I just like to color outside of their lines.  
**A/N:** Unbetaed. Possible sequel at the next turning of the year on Samhain/Halloween.

* * *

_Camelot__  
__Mabon/Autumn Equinox__  
__The Past_

Darkness fell over Camelot. Donning his travelling cloak, Gaius gathered the last of the needed provisions and slung his pack over his shoulder. Glancing to his protégé, he handed Merlin a heavy cloak to ward against the chill, and Merlin smiled in thanks before gathering up the small bundle he had managed to keep hidden for the past month into his arms. Wrapping the babe in an extra layer of blankets, he whispered an enchantment to keep him still, and placed him inside a makeshift sling, securing him to his chest. Pulling the hood of his cloak low to conceal his face, he followed Gaius quietly into the night. As they made their way through the darkened streets to the woods beyond, Merlin thought back over all he had done to protect the child nestled against his breast.

* * *

_Ten months earlier_

"You must slip it into his wine at the feast," explained Morgause, handing the vial to her sister. "Make no mistake Morgana; the magic inside this potion is quite strong. Arthur will slumber until the midwinter moon is at its peak, and when he awakens, he will be compelled to bring forth life alongside the rebirth of the Oak King. By the breaking of the dawn, he will have sown his seed and given life to a new heir of Camelot. If we play our cards right, that heir will be of the House of Gorlois." Morgana nodded her agreement. She and Arthur had been friends since they were children. Though she cared for him as a brother, she knew that an heir from both of their lines would make a mighty ruler, and be born to magic as she was. She would see to it that their child would grow to be more tolerant of others and bring peace to the kingdom. She would make sure that they grew up just and strong, not tempered by hate like Uther.

"There is one catch," Morgause cautioned. "You must be the first person he sees after moonrise. The spell only works once, and only on the solstice. I would rather we waited until Midsummer, but time grows short, and we must secure your position as mother to the heir of Camelot whilst we still can."

Morgana reassured her sister that it would be done and made her way back to the castle. All had gone according to plan. She had placed the potion in Arthur's goblet, and made certain that he retired early, convincing him that he needed his rest for the next day's tournament. She had stayed long at the feast, releasing Gwen from her duties for the evening, and once the moon rose high, she excused herself; intent on being the first to Arthur's door. She smiled as she made her way up the passage to his room, but when she reached her destination, found the door locked. Candlelight flickered under the door showing movement inside, and moans and gasps of pleasure could be heard from within. Morgana had been too late.

The following morning, she was up with the dawn, watching from the shadows to see who had thwarted her plans, but the only movement from Arthur's room was a disheveled Merlin shrugging on his festival tunic and staggering downstairs with a bucket to gather water for Arthur's morning bath. Scowling in frustration, she knocked on Arthur's door, hoping to see who had shared his bed. When no one answered she inched the door open, but only rumpled sheets and a gently snoring Arthur filled the chamber beyond. Whoever it had been must have snuck out during the night. Sighing, she left him to his slumber, and steeled herself for Morgause's wrath.

* * *

The morning after the Midwinter Feast had been uneventful for Merlin. He went about his chores, making his way through the sleepy castle, preparing Arthur's morning repast, and his bath. Arthur must have imbibed more than Merlin had thought as it was nearly mid-morning and he has still not risen from his bed. Merlin tugged the sheets from his body, hoping the cold air would rouse him, and quickly turned around when he saw Arthur sprawled naked beneath them. Arthur sniffed and grumbled before standing behind him and emitting a mighty yawn, announcing that the prince of the kingdom had indeed awakened. Merlin quickly grabbed his discarded dressing gown from the floor and held it out behind him.

"Why so squeamish Merlin?" Arthur taunted as he took the garment and made his way to the table.

"Not squeamish at all, sire," he responded, moving to pour the ale. "Just respecting your privacy. Is sleeping in the altogether a new trend that I should be aware of, or is this some sort of new tournament preparation technique?" he asked, keeping his gaze focused on the plate rather than on the impressive set of love bites decorating Arthur's neck.

"Neither actually," Arthur responded, swirling the ale in his glass, lost in thought. "I wasn't alone last night if you must know. Can't remember the face, I think I had a bit more to wine then I planned on, but she had a wicked tongue and long lovely legs." Merlin bit back a smile as Arthur contemplated his lover a moment longer before shrugging and tucking into his breakfast. Merlin busied himself picking up discarded clothes from the night before and pulling the sheets off the bed. Still feeling a bit groggy from his own late night, he didn't realize Arthur had finished his breakfast until he heard a small splash as he slipped into his bath.

"Merlin?" called Arthur as he lay back against the side of the tub. "Have you ever heard the name Emrys before?" Merlin stilled, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open at hearing his other name.

"N-no can't say that I have," he replied, desperately trying to keep his voice steady. "Why do you ask?"

"That minx that shared my bed last night, it's all a bit hazy, but I think her name was Emrys."

Merlin dropped the bedding in his hands and sat down. Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to get his muddied mind to remember the evening before. He had left the feast about an hour after Arthur, going to his chambers to prepare him for bed. He remembered finding the prince passed out on top of the duvet, and having to remove his boots from leaden legs, flipping him over to remove his tunic and slide off his trousers. He had hung them up over the dressing screen, and when he turned around Arthur was standing in before him with a wicked grin. He had pounced forward crushing Merlin's lips to his and then it all went black.

"Sitting down on the job this morning are we?" Arthur teased from his bath. "You've got to be the laziest manservant ever. Fetch me a cloth will you? I want you to make sure that I am completely dry before I don my armor." When Merlin only blinked in response, he stood up with his hands on his hips, ignoring the blush that flooded his servant's cheeks. "Hello?" Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin continued to sit still as a statue. "For the love of-" He clapped his hands hard, causing Merlin to jump.

"Right. Sorry." Merlin scrambled up and handed Arthur the cloth and helped dry off his torso, his eyes glazing over slightly as he ran it over the well-muscled back, biting his lip in concentration as he tried to ignore the images of his own hands making the scratch marks that littered the smooth flesh. Once Arthur was dry he held out his dressing gown with shaking hands, holding his breath until he donned it and went back behind the dressing screen to dress in his under armor.

Merlin's mind raced. How had this happened? And better yet, why didn't Arthur clearly remember it? He went to pick up the bedding again and found a discarded goblet from the night before. Sniffing the cup, he caught a whiff of elderflower, primrose and cardamom. Seeing Gaius's herb charts in his mind's eye, he realized what must have happened. But if someone had given Arthur a lust and fertility potion, how had it affected Merlin as well? Touching his lips and remembering the hot press of Arthur's mouth against his own, he had his answer.

"What is with you today?" complained Arthur, tapping his foot and standing next to the stand holding his outer armor. Merlin quickly took the armor off the rack and fitted him into it. Finishing the mail and the chest piece, he moved in front of Arthur to adjust the wrist guards. "Could you speed it up a bit?" Arthur grumbled flexing his arm as Merlin strapped down the last piece. Merlin didn't reply, simply went about his work hoping that Arthur wouldn't notice how much their proximity was unnerving him. Finally finished, he kept his eyes downcast and held out Arthur's sword and helmet. Arthur took them and started towards the door. Merlin looked up to watch him leave, and saw Arthur pause on the threshold, and turn back towards him. "I'm in the first and second rounds," he said, taking in the pale countenance and frightened eyes of his friend. "For God's sake get some rest Merlin. I want you fresh for the third round this afternoon."

"Yes sire," Merlin whispered, bowing his head. Arthur's brows creased in confusion. What was wrong with him anyway? No quips, not talking back, no witty banter or chastising for his late night carousing. He tarried a moment longer, watching Merlin's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard under his gaze, before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Merlin had dropped off the bedding with the laundress and immediately taken the goblet to Gaius, hoping his mentor could somehow discover the workings of the potion. After pacing the chamber and hearing the old man mutter "hmmm" and "ahhh" for nearly an hour, Merlin was starting to lose his patience. At length Gaius stepped back from his worktable, and sat down, pouring himself a measure of ale.

"Well, what has it done?" Merlin asked, the suspense killing him. Gaius took a long drink from his cup, and setting it down began to speak.

"You better sit down for this Merlin," he gestured to the bench opposite. "While I am not surprised that the events of last night are more than a little hazy, the end result is not something that we can ignore." Merlin sat down, swallowing down his fear and meeting Gaius's gaze.

"What are you saying Gaius?" he asked, preparing for the worst.

Gaius looked thoughtful. "I am assuming you know about the many uses of primrose, cardamom, and raspberry leaves do you not?" Merlin smiled and rattled them off. "Quite, quite," Gaius replied. "But what is lesser known is that when combined in the right combination they can be a powerful fertility drug." Merlin nodded, he had guessed as much.

"But I'm a man, so even if Arthur and I…" he trailed off and turned red.

"Even so, there was powerful intent behind this potion Merlin, and as it was used on Midwinter's Eve, and you carry magic yourself, it just might find a way to work."

Merlin jumped to his feet. "There is no way that can happen. I mean, I don't even have the right equipment!"

"Be that as it may, when faced with so many variables, the unexpected and unexplainable sometimes happens." Gaius rose to stand beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, when we least expect it, magic finds a way."

"But how can you know for sure?" Merlin asked his eyes wide in fear once more.

Gaius smiled. "We don't. I don't even know how to check for this. We'll have to let nature take its course, and you dear boy, will have yet another secret to hide."

Merlin closed his eyes in frustration and sagged back to the bench in defeat. "So we wait?" he asked.

"We wait," Gaius replied.

They didn't have to wait long.

A month later, Merlin had to stop in the middle of scrubbing the floor of Arthur's chamber to spill the contents of his stomach into the bucket beside him. At first disregarding it as indigestion from the oatcakes he ate the day before, Merlin didn't tell Gaius. When it happened again the next day, and continued for an entire week, he knew he was in trouble.

"How can I hide this?" he asked Gaius fighting back tears as he lay abed on the sixth day, unable to move due to nausea. He had begged off his chores that morning claiming he had the flu, but he knew he couldn't hide forever. He rested a hand on his stomach. What about Morgana? He knew she was in league with Morgause, and had seen her watching the door that morning when he came out. She had dismissed him before, but what if she guessed the truth?

"We'll hide it together," Gaius answered, handing him a cup of tea. "I can lend you some of my tunics, and we'll attribute the weight gain to an imbalance of the humors, and I'll have to consult the local midwife one breech births, as I am more than certain we are going to have to extract the child as you cannot give birth naturally." Merlin listened numbly as Gaius continued to go over his plans to keep them both safe. Seeing that Merlin was lost in thought, he patted his shoulder and left him to rest. Rubbing his hand in a small circle, Merlin fought back tears. The young sorcerer was so lost in misery, he didn't notice the soft glow of light beneath his hand; the power of the unborn child within trying to sooth its parent.

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

The months had flown by. Arthur had surprisingly gained little weight before his sixth month, and seemed to have avoided Morgana's suspicions. Though he had fought bravely at Arthur's side more than once, he had managed to keep both himself and his unborn son safe.

"My son," Merlin mused to himself, standing up to arch his sore back and letting the cloak he was mending rest on the table. Over the last couple of months, he had felt the presence of his unborn son, for the presence was definitely male, growing stronger. Looking down he rested his hands on his now protruding stomach, only mildly surprised when a small golden hand print reached out to meet his own. A wave of affection flowed over him and he returned it in kind. He wasn't sure if this was normal for pregnant sorcerers, but he didn't let it worry him too much, for there were none he could ask.

"Merlin?" called Gwen as she came through the door. Merlin quickly sat down and placed the mending back in his lap. Other then Gaius and occasional visits from an oblivious Arthur, Gwen had been his main visitor during his confinement. The excuse of an 'infection in the blood, causing swelling in the abdomen' had given him some reprieve as he had been sequestered in Gaius's chamber to avoid further infection. They had planned carefully to hide him away before his condition was too apparent and the witch hunters came to call.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Gwen asked all sunshine and smiles. Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine thanks," he responded, genuinely please to see her. She had been his friend and confidant for some time now, and even if she did not know the true nature of his predicament, she had made a point of checking in on him as much as possible. Especially now that Morgana was so much more secretive and the two were no longer close.

"I brought you some warm rolls from the kitchen," Gwen pulled them from her basket. "A few apples, some cheese, a slice of mutton, and a jug of goat's milk. Gaius mentioned that it was important for you to eat healthy." Merlin took in the small feast and heard his stomach rumble in response. Before he could stop her, Gwen patted the mound in front of him.

"Someone's hungry," she said with a laugh, only to still her hand as she felt something push against it. "Merlin?" she asked, staring at her hand. "Did your stomach just, move?" Merlin swallowed, wondering just how he was going to get out of this one. Gwen looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes as he held her gaze.

"I would imagine it did," he answered, unable to lie to his friend. Gwen felt the movement under her hand again and jerked it away as realization dawned.

"You're pregnant," She stated. Merlin nodded.

"With a baby," Gwen continued staring at him in disbelief. He nodded again.

"How?"

Merlin sighed. How much could he reveal without endangering himself and his unborn child? If he included Arthur, he would just hurt Gwen, and after Morgana's betrayal of their friendship, telling her to keep to her place and calling her a simple servant who did not deserve Arthur's affections, she had been hurt enough. Deciding that he owed her the truth, he tried to explain.

"A misguided potion, aimed to hurt Arthur," he replied quietly, willing her to understand. "It was at Midwinter. Someone slipped it into his goblet, and he found me first." Gwen's brow furrowed and then her eyes went wide as she realized what he was trying to say.

"You mean to say you and he?" she asked, searching Merlin's face for answers. Merlin hung his head in shame, wishing that somehow, he could lessen the hurt that Gwen faced with his admission.

"Not that he remembers it, and it's fuzzy for me as well, but yes." Gwen stared at his swollen belly.

"And now you are carrying Arthur's child."

"It would appear so," Merlin answered bracing himself for her reaction. When she said nothing, he pleaded for her forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Gwen, I didn't know this would happen." Merlin blinked back tears, cursing his bloody hormones as he tried to keep them at bay.

"And you have told none but Gaius until now," she stated, knowing the answer.

"Yes, Arthur has no idea. I think Morgana might suspect, but I went into seclusion early enough that I am hoping she'll never know." Gwen looked up and saw the tears running down Merlin's cheeks and reached for his hand.

"This isn't your fault," she said patting it as he choked back a sob. Merlin looked up, trying to still his tears, and thanking whatever Gods were listening for giving him such a good friend.

"Can I?" she asked, hesitant now that she knew what lie beneath his tunic.

"Yes," Merlin sniffed watching as she placed her hand on his belly once more. The babe within reached out and touched her hand with his own and Gwen laughed.

"He's a strong one!" she exclaimed, looking up at Merlin with a smile.

"Just like his father," Merlin gave her a watery smile in return. Gwen reached up and brushed the tears from his cheek.

"Don't worry Merlin, I'll be there for you when the time comes," she said, causing a fresh round of tears to fall. "Just remember this when I have my own as I expect you to return the favor," she added with a cheeky grin. Merlin went still as a vision of Gwen experiencing miscarriage after miscarriage ran through his mind.

"I'll stand by you no matter what happens," he replied, giving her hand a soft squeeze in response. Gwen pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Now then," Gwen said. "Best get you fed, I am guessing that you have about two months to go so no overdoing it." Merlin reached for the apple, watching as Gwen flitted about the chamber, cleaning and straightening, chatting the whole while about the goings on in the castle. He felt a wave of contentment wash over him and knew that his little one had felt him relax. Gwen had accepted him. Now if only the three of them could keep the secret just a little longer.

* * *

It was the middle of August, deep in his eighth month of pregnancy, when it all came crashing down. Gaius had been requested in the King's chamber, and Merlin had been left alone. He had awoken thirsty from his mid-morning nap, and had found the wine skins and the water jug dry. Deciding that few would be out as most were helping with the harvest, Merlin took a chance and went to the well in the castle courtyard, filling a bucket with water. He made sure to don his loosest fitting tunic, and slouched as he went, trying to make his belly less pronounced. He had drawn the water, filled his bucket and almost made it back to the chamber he shared with Gaius, when he turned a corner and ran straight into Morgana.

"Merlin!" She started in surprise jumping back to keep the sloshing bucket from spilling water on her dress. Merlin held the bucket in both hands in front of him like a shield, hoping that somehow she wouldn't notice the size of his belly.

"My Lady," he said and bowed his head before scurrying past her. He chanced a glance back as he turned the corner at the end of the passage and saw Morgana still watching him. He gave her a curt nod, and ran the rest of the way back. When he was safe inside, he bolted the door and leaned back against it panting for breath. Had she seen? Had she known what had happened? He wasn't sure. Suddenly a great pain ripped through his abdomen, causing him to gasp and drop the bucket as he reached for the chair in front of him. Another wave of pain crashed over him and he arched his back into it, panting for breath.

A knock sounded at the door and Merlin inched his way behind the chair in horror. Had Morgana followed him? He looked around for somewhere to hide, but another spasm of pain brought him to his knees and all thought of hiding was lost in the white hot haze.

"Merlin? It's Gwen, are you in there?" came the muffled voice through the thick door.

Merlin raised his hand and unlocked the door, wincing as he felt another ripple of pain start. Gwen saw him writhing in pain and quickly shut the door behind her.

"He's early," Merlin gasped out as the contraction rolled over him. Gwen helped him to his feet and led him to the small chamber that housed his bed, easing him back onto the covers.

"Where's Gaius?" she asked, worried that she may have to help him through this alone. They had discussed it, and Gwen had seen it done once on her cousin, but she was no healer.

"S-summoned to Uther," Merlin managed to say as Gwen removed his boots and went to fetch a glass of water from what little was left in the bucket. "Please don't leave me," Merlin begged. Gwen nodded and bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. Gaius entering the main chamber and cursing the misguided knowledge of narrow minded kings solved her dilemma.

"I'll be right back," she reassured him, kissing Merlin's brow. She ran to Gaius and left to get more water and some clean blankets. By the time she had returned, he had stripped Merlin of his breeches and was cleansing a knife preparing to extract the babe. Gwen set a kettle of water to boil and placed the clean blankets on a nearby table as she went to sit beside her friend.

"Won't be long now," Gaius said, glancing up at where she held Merlin's hand. "I've numbed it the best I can, but you have to be awake for this son, I'm sorry." Merlin nodded his acceptance and braced himself as Gaius began.

The lusty wail of his newborn son brought Merlin out of his self induced stupor, and Merlin blinked as Gwen washed him and placed the babe in Merlin's arms. Arthur's eyes stared up at him, bright and impossibly blue, with a hint of his own magic brewing within.

"He's beautiful," Gwen said smiling as the newborn reached to grasp her finger. "Strong too."

"At least he doesn't have my ears," Merlin replied with a wry grin. Gaius, who was finishing up on stitching Merlin up laughed.

"If he's anything like either of you, he's going to be a handful," he said with a shake of his head. Rubbing some arnica jelly on Merlin's belly he picked up his tools and patted Merlin on the shoulder. "You've done well my boy," he said before petting the little one's head and leaving them alone.

"What will you call him?" Gwen asked, as Merlin took the cheesecloth filled with goat's milk from her and gave it to the babe to suckle.

"I'm not sure," Merlin replied watching his son pull back from the milk with a large yawn. "I was so worried something would take him from me, I haven't even thought of names."

"How about John?" Gwen suggested.

Merlin made a face. "Too plain."

"Or maybe Jacques?"

"Are you trying to get my son beat up?" Merlin asked rolling his eyes.

Gwen made a few more suggestions but none of them seemed right. Finally as Merlin's eyes grew heavy they decided that it could wait until the morning.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered as his eyes fell closed. Gwen smiled as father and son dozed. She leaned over and kissed the mop of curly brown hair atop the baby's head.

"No Merlin, thank you for trusting me," she replied before quietly slipping from the room.

* * *

Merlin awoke the next morning to find Arthur in his room holding their son in his arms.

"Nice baby," he said looking down into Merlin's startled face. "Where did you find it?"

"It's my cousin's," Merlin replied thinking fast. "Gaius and I are watching him for her while she's at the market." Arthur gave him a pointed look and tickled the child, who gurgled and smiled in response.

"Not a big fan of babies me," he said as Merlin struggled to stand. "But something about this one…" he trailed off and Merlin swallowed, trying to keep his panic at bay.

"What's his name then?" Arthur asked. Merlin glanced at the boy and reached for the magic inside him hoping that he would find the right name.

"Ifan," he whispered, keeping his eyes on his son, and saw the small glimmer of gold flash in the babe's eyes in response. Arthur curled his lip in disgust.

"Ifan? What kind of name is that? Sounds French," he groused. Merlin laughed.

"It's Welsh," Merlin explained with a shrug. "It suits him." Arthur muttered something about uppity man servants and handed the baby to him.

"Well seeing as you are practically recovered, I expect you to resume your duties as soon as his mother returns," he said striding into the main chamber.

"Of course sire," Merlin replied absently, his focus on the babe in his arms. Seeing that he had agreed, Arthur made his way to the door.

"Oh and Merlin," he said, as Merlin paused in closing it. "I don't want you to ever call me fat again. After the belly you have been sporting of late, you have little room to talk." Smirking at his joke, he turned on his heel and strode away.

Merlin closed the door and fetched cheesecloth and some milk to feed his son. "You're father is a right prat Ifan," he said shaking his head. "Try not to take him too seriously."

* * *

Gwen, Gaius and Merlin had taken shifts watching Ifan during the day, and had managed for a month without anyone other than Arthur finding out about him. As the Autumn Equinox drew near, they realized that it was only a matter of time before they were found out. Morgana was by now deep in the clutches of Morgause's plans and Merlin felt her watching him, waiting for him to make a misstep and show her what was really going on. Gwen was afraid of her as well, and knew that if she ever spoke out against Morgana, she would go straight to Uther and tell him about her and Arthur; causing her to be banished and Arthur to be punished at his whim. All of them were struggling to keep Ifan safe, but all it would take is one slip up, one mistake, and the boy would be taken from them and given to a midwife, or sent to a nearby farmer to be raised in the fields.

Arthur had seen Ifan again yesterday and given Merlin a small metal medallion for the baby bearing the seal of the house of Pendragon.

"He's special this Ifan," Arthur stated explaining the gift. "And he matters to you, so keep this with him. It will keep him safe within the realm." Merlin bit his lip to keep from crying and wrapped the chain around their son's wrist, knowing that even if Arthur would never know that he was his own, at least the boy would have this small token of his father's affection.

* * *

After Arthur's visit he and Gaius had come to a decision. As much as it pained Merlin to admit it, they would have to find someone permanent to watch over his son. Though it would hurt Merlin to send him away, he knew that within the walls of Camelot, Ifan would never be safe.

The Autumn Equinox arrived and all was ready. An old friend of Gaius agreed to help them and they were to meet him at a clearing near the outskirts of the forest at moon rise. Merlin explained all to a tearful Gwen who insisted that Ifan take with him the blanket that she had sewn, and made Merlin promise to bring him back to see her when he was old enough. He promised to try, and let her hold him one last time before she left to dress Morgana. Merlin had claimed he was ill, and after he dressed Arthur, took his leave of the prince to meet Gaius. After gathering provisions and bundling his son against the cold, they slipped through empty streets into the darkness of the forest beyond.

They waited in the darkness for a sign and Gaius looked to the heavens, taking in the height of the moon above, noting that the sky this Mabon Eve was bright and clear. Even his old bones could feel the magic lingering heavy in the air, waiting on the edge of the stone circle where they had agreed to meet his friend.

"It is time," Gaius said as a figure came into view across the circle. The figure drew closer until the three of them stood near a vine covered alter stone.

"Thank you for joining us Methos," Gaius said as the man lowered his hood.

"Gaius," the man greeted him, clasping his hand. "And you must be Merlin. I've heard a great many things about you," said the enigmatic man with a sly smile.

"You promise to keep him safe?" Merlin asked, eying the man before him. He was tall and dark with ancient eyes, not filled with magic like his own, but full of power none the less.

"I owe someone you know, Kilgharrah I believe his name is, a life debt. This is how I am to repay it."

Merlin felt the wind whip his hair as the Great Dragon himself flew overhead and settled near a break in the stones.

"He speaks true young warlock," Kilgharrah said, gesturing to Methos with his claw. "Methos may be many things, but he will never break his word once given."

Visions of blood and conquest flew past Merlin's eyes and he held his son tight to his breast. "Why should I trust a horseman with my son," he challenged.

"Because he is the only one who can protect him," the dragon responded. "Ifan has a great destiny, but one that is not meant for this place and time." He gestured to the side of the circle where a circle of light had begun to emerge from the darkness. "Centuries from now, in a time where magic is all but forgotten, he will find a new champion and save the Earth from certain destruction. The once and future king will slumber through the ages, and only one of his own blood can raise him when he is most needed." Merlin stared in wonder at the world that he glimpsed through the portal before him. But if Ifan was taken into the future, ne would never see him again.

Kilgharrah laughed. "Do not fret so Emrys, there is much to be done before you will see your son once more, but I promise you this, you will see him again."

Merlin looked down to the sleeping child in his arms. He fingered the medallion on his wrist. He knew that there was far too much danger keeping his son where he was. But could he do this? Lose him to save him? He knew he had no choice, but he would not let his son go into the unknown unprotected. Leaning forward he kissed Ifan's brow, whispering an incantation of protection, throwing every ounce of magic he possessed into the enchantment, willing it to keep him safe. When he pulled back, a small gold star shimmered on his brow, he kissed it again, and the star faded and disappeared, an invisible shield, protecting his son when he could not.

He looked up and saw that a man now stood inside the portal, one who could be Methos' twin.

"I almost wondered if this had been a dream," the other Methos said, grinning at them. He looked past Gaius to where Merlin stood holding his son.

"You're so young," he whispered, staring at Merlin in surprise. "I know this is hard to believe Merlin," he continued. "But the man you have beside you has changed a lot over fifteen centuries. You can trust me to care for him now."

The Methos standing beside him stepped forward. "So we survived then. I must be nearly 5,000 by now. How do I stand it?" He asked his double.

The other Methos smiled. "Let me just say that when you run across a boy scout of a highlander with a noble streak a mile wide, you'll understand."

"If you are quite finished," interrupted Kilgharrah, "The portal can only be open for a short time, Ifan must leave now, while he still has a chance."

Merlin stepped forward and took his son from the sling and wrapped him tight in Gwen's blanket. "You'll watch over him?" he asked Methos, needing the reassurance that his son would be safe.

"With my immortal life," he responded, crossing his chest with his fist, in an ancient gesture of homage. Merlin hugged his baby tight one last time, before stepping to the portal and passing Ifan through. "What do you call him?" he asked looking down and the sleeping child and back up to the worried eyes of his father.

"Ifan Pendragon," Merlin responded, hearing the name echo across the circle, whispers of the power that had brought Ifan into being flittering in the night air.

Methos held his gaze and began to speak. "I promise Merlin Emrys, Guardian of Camelot that I will watch over your son, Ifan Pendragon, with my dying breath. And if I fail in my task, may the power of your old religion strike me down." The power in the stone circle pulsed in response to his vow, and Merlin nodded his acceptance.

"With your protection of the future Dragon Lord's life, your debt is fulfilled," said Kilgharrah, raising his claw as the portal started to close. Merlin kept his eyes on his son as the world inside the portal faded from view. When the circle itself dissolved, he stepped forward, his hand raised to where his son had been.

"I promise you, that when we meet again, I will fulfill that vow," Methos said, watching the young man trace the air where the circle had been with his hand. Merlin dropped his arm and turned to face him.

"I'll hold you to that," he said, ignoring the single tear of grief that slipped down his cheek.

At the edge of the forest, beyond the circle Arthur sank back on his heels, reeling from all he had seen.

"Emrys," he whispered.

* * *

_Cardiff, Wales__  
__The Present_

The portal opened near a great crater in the ground. A much older Merlin and Arthur stepped through and hid in the shadows of a nearby building, watching as a man wearing a strange set of clothes directed workers who seemed to be rebuilding a structure of some kind. As they watched the man touched the arm of a larger man next to him in a blue cloak, gesturing for him to take over, and turned towards them. Merlin heard Arthur gasp as the man crossed the courtyard to stand in front of them.

"Hello fathers," he said, his lilting voice carrying a note of nervousness as he looked at the men in front of them.

"Ifan," whispered Arthur unsure that what he was seeing was real. Ifan nodded.

"I'm called Ianto for the most part now," he said, trying not to wince at Merlin's scowl. "But my full legal name is Ifan Pendragon Jones, Uncle Methos saw to that." The sorcerer smiled.

"And your gifts?" he asked, wondering if what he had seen in him as an infant still rang true. Ifan smiled at him, his eyes glowing gold and pulling the man in the blue cloak from his hiding spot behind a nearby post to where he was now sleeping on the ground.

"He worries a bit," their son explained. "I almost died a few weeks ago, and came back with no explanation." He gestured to the faint shimmer of a star that Merlin could see on his forehead. "Thank you for that by the way. Jack doesn't know, so he's a bit overprotective."

Father and son shared an identical smirk of satisfaction. It would seem that both of them had a champion that underestimated them.

"It's bad enough that he wears a neckerchief, albeit a slim one, and can use magic. Don't start on the eyebrow thing as well or I am going to disown the both of you," Arthur complained. They turned to face him, each with one eyebrow arched and Arthur threw up his hands. Ifan laughed.

"Oh he's yours alright sire," said Merlin with a cheeky grin. "That's your laugh and your eyes through and through." Arthur shook his head and held his hand out to touch Ifan's shoulder.

"Are you well son?" he asked. Merlin had brought him here to prove to him that his line would not end, and that their son, even though he was in the future, was safe.

"Well enough," he replied with a small smile. Reaching into the collar of his shirt he pulled out the small medallion that Arthur had given him as a baby. The king reached for it with shanking hands, running his thumb over the well worn metal.

"You kept it with you," he whispered, looking up into his own eyes in awe.

"Always," his son replied, gently squeezing his hand before replacing the charm beneath his clothes.

The light behind them started to dim, and Merlin knew that their time was short. "We don't have long Ifan," he said with a sad smile. "But it does us both good to see you again."

_He's near the end of his time isn't he?_ Merlin heard his son ask in his mind. His father nodded sadly

"Thank you for coming to see me," Ifan said, swallowing back the lump in his throat. Now was not the time for tears. Now he needed to give his father hope as he went to fight his last great battle for Camelot.

"You're both the stuff of legends you know," he added with a smile. "From the time I could read, my adopted parents bought me every book about Camelot, Merlin, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table that they could find. It helped somehow, made me feel like you were both still with me."

"We'll always be with you," Merlin said and Arthur nodded, unable to give words to how much he wanted to bring this man back with them. The portal grew dim, and Merlin felt his son's world begin to fade from view. "Take care son," he said, pulling Ifan into a quick hug. He released him and Arthur followed suit, trying to hide his tears in the whiskers of his beard.

"Goodbye, fight well," Ifan whispered as the two men disappeared from view. With a heavy sigh he propped Jack up against the post and with a wave of his hand brought him back around. Jack sputtered a moment before glancing around, trying to figure out what happened.

"Where did they go?" he asked, standing up and looking for the two men that he had seen Ianto talking to.

"Who sir?" Ianto asked.

"The two men, one in a robe and one in armor. Were they part of the re-inactment group from the castle or something?"

"Or something," Ianto replied dusting off the back of the coat, and pulling Jack in for a quick kiss. "Now why don't we get back to rebuilding the Hub? I am sure you can let a couple of harmless folk heroes off the hook so that we can actually get something done hmm?"

Jack grinned. He loved it when Ianto got bossy. Especially when it made that odd flash of gold surface in his eyes. Whenever he saw it, he knew something interesting was about to happen. Taking one last glance around the Plass, he shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hand into Ianto's and followed him back to the Hub.


End file.
